Kingdoms Collide (AU)
by Morgana's Child
Summary: Guinevere and Arthur are two royals from kingdoms that rival each other. In order to make peace this pair must marry despite Guinevere's love for Lancelot. With all challenges can they make it work? Well arranged marriage never was easy for nobles of Albion...
1. A Song

Two Worlds Collide By Demi lovato

She was given the world

So much that she couldn't see

And she needed someone

To show her who she could be

And she tried to survive

Wearing her heart on her sleeve

But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

You showed what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La da-da da-da!

She was scared of it all

Watching from far away

And she was given a role

Never knew just when to play

And she tried to survive

Living her life on her own

Always afraid of the throne

But you've given me strength to find hope!

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared

Lost in the dark, falling apart

I can survive with you by my side

We're gonna be alright

(We're gonna be alright)

This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

La da-da da-da!

You had your dreams, I had mine

(You had your dreams, I had mine)

You had your fears, I was fine

It showed me what I couldn't find

When two different worlds collide

When two different worlds collide


	2. The Arrangement

_Disclaimer: I own only the plot_

* * *

><p>"Gwen!" A man's voice called loudly.<p>

A woman dressed in a lacy dark purple dress ran up to embrace him warmy. It was a warm huge full of affection and love.

The woman smiled, she had missed the man.

The woman was Guinevere Leodegrance, the princess of Gwynedd. And her companion was Sir Lancelot. They were lovers and would spend their free time together.

It was a secret affair, one no one could her of. Especially King Thomas, her father.

Gwynedd was a hard place to live in at that time because of it's war with Camelot. The famine, illnesses and war were overwhelming.

Guinevere grew up hating Camelot and vowed to die hating it. Nothing good came from that Kingdom. Their King was horrid and from sources apparently the prince was an arrogant pig.

"I've missed you. It's been two weeks since you left," Guinevere said pulling away from the hug to examine him.

"I know," He leaned in to kiss her. The door of the private library opened. Gwen quickly escaped Lancelot not wanting to be detected.

"Princess Guinevere, the King wishes to meet with you immediately," an interrupting guard told her.

"Thank you," Gwen nodded disappointed. She just wanted time with her beloved. "I'll be right back," she promised looking at Lancelot.

He nodded quietly with devastation. Gwen left the room and made her way to her farther's chambers.

"Dad," she entered smiling. "Is everything well? To your satisfaction?"

The king shook his heard, turning to face her. She knew what was on his mind. War. "We need to end this," her father told her.

"I know," Gwen nodded.

"I have spoken to Uther," the king picked up a goblet and poured himself some water. He was nervous about how to say the next part. "We have made an arrangement."

"About time," Gwen grinned lightly.

"We agreed that a alliance of our kingdom must be made by a union that cannot be broken.." He frowned at his daughter. This was not going to be appreciated. "A marriage between you and the Prince of Camelot."

"No!" Gwen shouted as her smile dropped. She couldn't marry a stranger.

"Gwen-"

"You cannot make me!" She interrupted leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>3 days later...<em>

Arthur and Uther stood next to each other in the throne room waiting Gwynedd's royal family. "I hear the princess is beautiful," the king whispered to his son. He had not told him the plan of their marriage.

"Really?" Arthur asked not caring.

"Beautiful enough to marry." Uther nodded.

"Good for her," Arthur yawned.

"Arthur, I believe you should ask her to marry you," Uther narrowed his eyes at his son. "By the end of the week."

This caught Arthur's attention. "Father!" He whispered loudly.

The doors opened to reveal King Thomas, Prince Elyan and Princess Guinevere. Guinevere was dressed to impress, wearing a tight blue gown. But, her facial expression was full of anger and sadness.

They walked up to the king of Camelot. "King Uther, I would like to introduce my son Elyan and my daughter-"

Gwen gave him a look to make him stop talking.

"And this is my son, Arthur," Uther nodded.

"My lords," Arthur bowed his head to Elyan and Thomas. He turned to Gwen and offered a hand. "My lady."

Gwen extended her hand slowly for him to kiss. Arthur put her hand against his lips and gave it a kiss that caused Gwen to shiver.

She curtsied and turned to leave. "Wait," Arthur stopped her. "Please, what is your name?"

Gwen looked at him and paused for a moment. "Guinevere." She left the room seconds after saying her name.

"She's very tired," Elyan failed to come up with a good excuse to her rudeness.


	3. Weddings and Proposals

The whole courts of the two kingdoms were gathered in one room. Arthur looked around nervously as Gwen entered slowly. He couldn't deny that she was attractive, but he barely knew her. They had talked only at dinner and that was brief. She completely ignored him. One thing they had in common though was that they both were motherless.

"I'm sorry, I tired to marry Elyan to stop this madness. But, Uther said there was no other possible action," Morgana whispered in Arthur's ear.

"I am honoured to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, King Thomas, his son and his wonderful daughter, Guinevere. The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father, and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness." Arthur began worried about this arrangement. He glanced at Gwen who gave a knowing look.

The courts applauded for the prince of Camelot.

"It is my sincerest hope that you, Princess Guinevere, share these dreams. With this in mind..." He got down on one knee before swallowing. "I would like to ask you to do me the honour of being my...wife."

Gwen looked at Lancelot who was with his fellow knights. He was miserable and so was she. Gwen bit her lip and looked back at Arthur. Her father and kingdom needed this.

"Yes, of course," Gwen nodded with a forced smile.

The courts clapped again, the newly betrothed couple looked at their fathers who were grinning and nodding. 'Glad some people are happy' Arthur and Gwen both thought.

_three hours later..._

Gwen sat in her chambers looking at her engagement ring. She didn't want to marry him, she wanted Lancelot.

Her maidservant entered. "Sir Lancelot is here to see you." She curtsied and left as Lancelot made his way in.

"Lance," she stood up and gave a sad smile.

He bowed down to her. "My Lady," he greeted softly.

"Indeed, I am yours." Gwen teared up. She had been courting Lancelot since she was sixteen, how was she suppose to give up on them, so effortlessly?

Lancelot straightened up to wipe her eyes. "I love you," he whispered. "I always will and I understand."

"I don't want to, but.." Gwen trailed off as Lancelot hushed her.

* * *

><p>Thomas led his daughter down the aisle three days after the proposal. Gwen was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with gold jewellery and tiara with flowers in her hair. Arthur widened his eyes at the sight. His heart was beating so fast out of nerves, but he had never seen such a gorgeous scene. Guinevere was truly beautiful.<p>

They joined hands and Geoffrey stood before them.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Guinevere of Gwynedd. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman? "

"It is." Arthur nodded.

"Is it your wish, Guinevere, to become one with this man?"

"It is." Gwen looked at the floor frowning.

"Do any say nay? Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite..."

After vows, exchanging of rings and many words it was time for the kiss. They stared at each other for a few seconds as Arthur slowly leaned in to give her a quick and gentle kiss that was chaste. The crowd cheered happily.

"You look great," Arthur complimented her quietly with awkwardness.

"As do you," She looked at his chain mail and red cape.

"I'm sorry," he apologised looking at the crowd.

"Me too."

**Next Time- Merlin comes! And it's Dragon's Call!**


	4. I Married An Arse

Gwen watched her family leave and only a few hours after that was an execution. Was this really her new life, killing people just because they had magic? She hoped not. Arthur better be nicer than Uther.

She remembered the night before. The awkward feast. The look on Lancelot's face. The weirdness of going to their chambers that night. Lucky Arthur was kind and told her that he didn't want to sleep with her because he knew she would feel uncomfortable. Gwen was grateful for that.

Arthur came in and gave a small smile. "Milady," he bowed.

"Sire," she curtsied. "Um wasn't killing the man... Um, of little avail." She felt rude questioning the Pendragon's father. But, it was cruel.

"Magic is evil," Arthur told her looking out the window.

"Surely you don't think that..." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"I do," he said with full confidence.

Gwen examined him shocked. That was a narrow judgement. The wizard did nothing wrong.

"Oh." She nodded slowly.

"I have things to prepare," Arthur said quietly.

Gwen nodded again. "Of course."

He left in silence and Gwen stood there feeling strange.

* * *

><p>Gwen walked around with the Lady Morgana through Camelot.<p>

"So has Arthur been good to you?" She asked with sympathy.

"Oh, yes," Gwen nodded with a sigh. "I'm just not use to him."

"I believe I saw you eyeing one of your knights. Princess, was he a lover?" Morgana whispered the question as they stopped at a stall.

Gwen swallowed looking at items. "Yes," she mumbled.

Morgana frowned. "I'm sorry."

Gwen shook her head. "We all have to accept our fate." She looked away from the ward.

"Arthur isn't that bad.." Morgana said, mentally cursing herself.

"No..of course he isn't."

They walked around more until they spotted Arthur bullying his manservant.

A figure went to Arthur. It was a male peasant. Gwen couldn't hear what was happening nor could Morgana. But, Gwen was not happy about her husband's behaviour. Was this his true colours? He was a jerk and a bully. Lancelot never acted like that.

The servant was brave and courageous to stand up for Morris. Gwen liked that.

Suddenly Arthur put the man's arm behind his back. Gwen gasped.

"Arthur," Morgana shook her head.

Gwen gave a mad expression watching the scene. Arthur was a royal arse.

* * *

><p>Gwen walked up to Merlin who was in the stocks as the children left to collect more scarps.<p>

"I'm Princess Guinevere, Arthur's wife," she introduced herself softly.

"I'm Merlin. My Lady," he bowed his head. "I apologise...I didn't..."

Gwen cut him off. "Believe me, I'm happy you did it. It was very brave." She smiled at the servant.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you stepped away," Gwen nodded. "You couldn't beat him."

"I could." Merlin snorted.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows," Gwen tilted her head.

"Thanks."

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..." She looked down feeling mean.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't look like that," she told him.

He motioned her to come closer. "I'm in disguise"

"Well, it's great you stood up to him," Gwen laughed amused. "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Oh, yeah?" Merlin asked surprised by the Prince's wife.

"Mm-hmm." Gwen nodded.

The children came back with more rotten fruit.

"Your highness, my fans are back."

Gwen laughed and waved as she quickly left.

* * *

><p>Gwen entered the feast hall not too pleased with the celebration. Why was everyone so happy about all the magic users dying? She didn't get it. Her hair was in a bun as she dressed in a tight pink dress. Arthur watched her gaping.<p>

She closed her eyes remembering earlier that day, how Arthur was fighting with Merlin. He stared at her while Merlin was being held by guards. She didn't know why, but Arthur freed Merlin when he caught her eye. He called Merlin brave.

Horns were sounded and everyone found a sit. Gwen, of course was sat next to Arthur. Uther entered and went to his chair.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.." Uther announced.

Every applauded as the music began. With every lyric Gwen became more sleepy. Finally her eyes closed as her body shut down to rest.

She woke up moments later to find herself covered in cobwebs and 'Helen' crashed under a chandelier. It wasn't Helen it was Mary, the mother of the wizard.

She threw her dagger at Arthur and Merlin quickly saved him. Mary died soon after.

"You saved my boy," Uther said thankfully. "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh well.." Merlin said.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther insisted.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlin rejected.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well..."

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther announced. The court clapped while Gwen giggled.

"Father!" Arthur yelled unimpressed. First an unwanted wife and now an unwanted manservant...great.


	5. The Men Of The Princess's Life

Gwen left the castle and rode to the forest to see a knight and a stallion.

She dismounted her horse and smiled. She looked around to be safe.

"Lancelot?" She whispered.

The knight took off his helmet to reveal that he was indeed Lancelot. "Gwen, my love."

"Lance," she ran up and hugged him. "I was so pleased when I received the letter."

"I couldn't stay away," Lancelot confessed as he hugged back. "How is your husband treating you?"

"He is kind and he hasn't laid a finger on me," Gwen told him. "He has been through a lot with the illness and the tournament."

"I heard. The creature in the water and the snake shield," Lancelot nodded. "As long as you were safe," he kissed her hand.

"I was safe," Gwen gave a soft chuckle.

"It isn't the same without you," Lancelot told her. "I have missed you so much."

"And I you." Gwen nearly teared up.

Lancelot cuddled her again. He nuzzled the top of her head. "I can stay for only tonight."

"Then let's make it count."

* * *

><p>Gwen went back to her and the Prince's chambers at sunset. She changed quickly into her nightgown as she was wary about her sleeping husband that was lying in the bed.<p>

She lied down next to him carefully and closed her tired eyes.

Merlin came in only a few minutes later. "Good morning, your highnesses," he opened the curtain. Arthur groaned as Gwen covered her face with her pillow.

Her maidservant entered and smiled. "Milady, today is a big day," she curtsied.

Gwen yawned. "Fine," she got up and went behind the screen to undress. Her maidservant assisted her.

After the Prince and Princess were dressed they went to exit the room, but Merlin stopped them. "Breakfast is in here today."

There was only one explanation for why. Uther wanted them to bond.

Gwen nodded and sat down at the chambers. Arthur followed her. Servants brought in the food and Arthur and Gwen were then left alone.

"Did you sleep well?" Gwen asked the Prince politely.

"I sleep greatly," Arthur nodded. "I had a dream. It was- It doesn't matter," he added awkwardly.

Gwen nodded and offered a smile as she started eating.

"You weren't in the chambers last night," Arthur stated looking at the bed.

Gwen could only lie. "I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk."

Arthur gave a look with disbelief, but he moved his head up and down. He didn't want to argue.

"What are you doing today?" Gwen asked.

"Council meetings, hunting, training, tax collecting and just sitting next to my father," Arthur answered.

Gwen nodded, but curiosity made her wonder. "Do you ever dream about not being a prince?"

"No...I mean, once I had a silly dream about being a farmer," Arthur smirked.

Gwen laughed hard at the idea of Arthur labouring.

Arthur's smirk turned to a smile at the laugh. "You have a pretty laugh."

Gwen blushed slightly as she shrugged. "Thank you, my lord."

Arthur chuckled. "Though...I realised that servant's work is not for me."

"Servant's work? Why shouldn't a noble take on such a task?" Gwen lifted an eyebrow.

"It's improper. Nobles must rule." Gwen was strange to Arthur, but he was fascinated.

"What about equality?"

"There are nobles and there are servants," Arthur told her.

Gwen shook her head. "Every man is equal. Status doesn't matter. It's what's inside us that matters."

Arthur looked at her intrigued. "You are wise Gwen and you seem to be full of surprises. Your passion for the people during the illness was...inspirational. The people like you."

Gwen gave a small grin. She slightly felt guilty about last night. But she couldn't be expected to give up everything.


	6. What Poison Brings

Author's note: I knew I was being risky with the last chapter ;)

* * *

><p>The feast after the treaty had started and Gwen and Arthur sat next to each other. It had been three weeks since their wedding.<p>

"You look great," he complimented her.

Gwen smiled looking at him. "Thank you Arthur. You look good too." What she did with Lancelot was only for that one night. Lancelot was wary when it came to honour and Gwen believed in loyalty. She did feel a bit guilty. But Arthur was still a stranger and a sort of friend when he wasn't being an arse.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them," Bayard began his speech. A serving girl brought in a box. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last." The goblets were presented to them.  
>"The wounds we received in battle..."<p>

Gwen stopped listening to the king and watched Merlin talk to a handmaiden of Bayard's.

"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war. And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther."  
>Everyone stood to toast. "Arthur." Gwen noticed Arthur was about to start drinking before Bayard spoke again. "The Lady Morgana and The Princess Guinevere." The ladies nodded. "The people of Camelot."<p>

Arthur went to drink again before Uther interrupted. "And to fallen warriors on both sides." Everyone went to drink now.

"Stop!" Merlin ran in. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" He took Arthur's goblet.

"What?" Uther questioned.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gwen looked at Bayard and back at her husband's manservant. "This is mental."

Merlin ignored her"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison."

"This is an outrage!" Bayard yelled and he drew his sword along with his men and the knights of Camelot.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther commanded. Camelot guards rushed in. "You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

Uther nodded and looked at Merlin. "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

"I'll handle this," Arthur went around the table. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?"

Arthur grabbed Merlin and took the goblet. Gwen watched concerned. What if Merlin was right?

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now," Uther told Merlin.

"He was seen lacing it," the servant claimed. Gwen bit her lip. He better be right.

"By whom?"

"I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore," Bayard denied the claim.

"Pass me the goblet," Uther ordered. Arthur did what he was told. "If you're telling the truth..."

Bayard nodded. "I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Bayard sheathed his sword and went to grab the goblet. "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Bayard snorted. Uther held the goblet up to Merlin. "He'll drink it."

Gwen snapped. Merlin was her friend. "But if it is poisoned, he'll die!"

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther looked at his daughter in law with coldness.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked with certainty.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

Gaius now spoke up. "Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Then you should've schooled him better," was the harsh king's reply.

"Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it," Arthur insisted.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright," Merlin toasts to Bayard and Arthur before taking a sip. Gwen went around the table anxious.

"It's fine," Merlin confirmed.

"He's all yours." Uther responded looking at Bayard. Gwen sighed relived before Merlin started choking and fell to the floor.

"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!"

"Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison." Gaius rushed over.

* * *

><p>Gwen walked up to Arthur who just had been convinced by Morgana to go and retrieve the flower; despite his father's orders.<p>

"My lord," She greeted.

"Milady, you can just call me Arthur. We are married," Arthur told her with a small smile.

"Then you may call me Guinevere or Gwen," she looked down as she gave a soft chuckle."Are you going?"

"I won't let Arthur die," Arthur nodded.

Gwen smiled and nodded. "Be safe."

"Are you actually starting to care?" He teased.

"Maybe a bit. I'm too young to be widowed," Gwen smirked.

Arthur grabbed one of her hands and gave it a light kiss. "Don't worry Guinevere. I'll be careful."

Gwen blushed red as he left. She hoped and prayed for his safety before walking back to help Gaius and Merlin.

* * *

><p>The princess ran to the dungeons after Arthur was locked up in a cell for disobeying his father.<p>

She went up to his bars and looked around. "My dear, I am glad to see that you came back alive," she forced a smile. "I missed you." Her eyes gave him a look that asked if he had the flower. She placed her hand on one of the bars.

Arthur put a hand on Gwen's as he secretly passed her the flower. "Guinevere, my love, I lived for you."

Gwen nodded at him as she grasped the flower. "I must leave. I'm not suppose to be here. I'll see you when you are freed." When a guard passed Gwen quickly kissed Arthur's hand and turned to leave. She was trying to be convincing.

She rushed back to Gaius' chambers and Merlin lived to see another day.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Gwen sat down on their bed after he was freed. Gwen started to see him as a pretty good friend. He did risk his life for Merlin's. He had the potential to become a great king.<p>

"We make an okay team," Arthur told her.

Gwen nodded in agreement. "Indeed we do. Perhaps I was wrong about you. You're only an arse around the knights."

Arthur snickered at her. "Thank you."

"I owe you an apology," Gwen claimed. "I haven't given you a proper chance and I am sorry for that. I was rude when we first met and I have tried to block you out of my life as much as possible. But you are a good friend Arthur and I hope to get to know you more. Just don't be an arse. I haven't been a good wife and in sorry again for that."

Arthur offered a hand. "Let's start fresh. I'm Arthur Pendragon." Gwen hesitated. Was she suppose to use her present surname or her maiden name. "Say your maiden name," Arthur whispered with a grin.

He read her like a book. "I'm Guinevere Leodegrance. Princess of-"

Arthur interrupted. "Politics is not the best way to start over. Let's just be us. Just a boy and just a girl."


	7. Let's Talk About Sex

Note: This has no sex scene, but talks about the importance of sex in the Middle Ages.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat next to Gaius as she helped someone who had caught the illness that Nimueh made.<p>

Arthur was watching from outside Gaius' chambers and smiled at her. Uther came up to Arthur and smiled himself.

"She will make a fine queen," Uther glanced at Gwen.

Arthur nodded in agreement. "She is caring, wise and kind. Guinevere will do great things for Camelot."

"Like give you a heir," Uther mumbled. Arthur huffed, he only kissed Gwen once and that was only to finish the wedding ceremony. "Have you consummated?"

"Father, can we not talk about this," Arthur didn't want to discuss his sex life with his father. That was weird.

Uther shook his head. "You must bed with her. She must conceive. The dynasty must go on."

Arthur frowned. "I know, but I don't want to force her. I can't just rape the poor girl or lay with her when she isn't ready. We still barely know each other. I will only...consummate when she... wants me. The princess isn't a slave."

Morgana walked up to the Pendragon men and grinned. "Honourable, Arthur." She looked at Gwen. "So she is a practical princess." Morgana liked Gwen, she was nice and sweet.

"Me and Father believe she will do well in queenship," Arthur stated.

"Father and I," Morgana corrected him. "I notice that you are rather fond of your wife."

Arthur nearly blushed, "is that a crime? To fancy the person you are married to?"

"It is great," Uther snorted. "But please, in public, make sure you two look like you are happy together and have bedded."

Morgana had kept quiet about Lancelot and his letters. She felt sorry for Gwen and she didn't want to make things worse for her.

"I'll try," Arthur looked at Gwen again and smiled at her. She was even more beautiful on the inside.

~weeks later~

Arthur and Gwen sat in a forest, having a picnic that Arthur was pressured to arrange with Gwen.

"So, Guinevere...how are you liking Camelot? Be honest," Arthur chuckled.

Gwen looked down and shrugged. "It isn't home yet. But I'm adapting."

"I would love to see your kingdom sometime,"Arthur nodded.

"Really?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Of course. I want to see where you came from and I want to learn your customs. I want to learn everything," he beamed.

Gwen smiled as she looked up at him slightly. "I'm glad."

"Gwen...I'm going to be honest. I like you," Arthur confessed. "I like being around you. I meant, I like, like you. You always speak your mind and you always surprise me. You are so caring and kind...loyal, a great friend and person in general. I'm glad I was forced to marry you instead of a spoilt brat that is overly girly." Every word was genuine and it caused Gwen to blush lightly.

"Arthur, I appreciate your affections. But right now, I only see you as a friend. We have been married for awhile and I apologise for not pleasing you like a wife should. I apologise for not giving myself to you and my failure to fall pregnant with a son. A heir. It is not your fault and believe me when I say that it is defiantly not because of your looks. You are very...attractive," Gwen cleared her throat. She didn't know how to explain herself.

"I know that we have a long way to go," Arthur chuckled. He ate a grape and poured her some wine. "And you aren't pressured to any of those things."

Gwen took a sip of the wine. Conceiving was a duty of a wife in this age and Gwen was failing. Failing because of her love for another.


	8. The Monster is Coming and So Is She

Arthur had taken Uther and Guinevere out to investigate a burning village. Gwen looked at it in fear. What was her kingdom like? Were her people safe? Was Elyan okay? Or her father? Was Lancelot still breathing?

"What creature could've done this?" Uther asked. He wasn't paying attention to the panicking Gwen.

"We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and..." Arthur began, but he stopped.

"What?" Gwen questioned as she started feeling even worse.

"And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh."

Uther nodded and got into king mode. "Post centuries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready. Princess, inform your father."

* * *

><p>Gwen looked outside her window. Her father's army was coming to help out Camelot and Gwen could only think of Lancelot. Luckily, her kingdom was safe.<p>

She closed her eyes to memorise:

A sixteen year old Gwen sat down on a bench next to the training fields. Lancelot came up to her and bowed.

"Lancelot," she smiled brightly.

Lancelot smiled back as he straightened himself. "Milady."

She looked at the other knights training. "Why do you want to be a knight?"

Lancelot huffed. He didn't want to share his sob story. But, he couldn't defy the beautiful Gwen. "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for this kingdom. "

Gwen looked at him with window and sympathy. "You will make a fine knight. We need men like you," she told him.

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Well not me...well yeah. I guess I do need men like you."

Lancelot leaned in closer and pushed away a lock of her hair. Gwen blushed red as she felt her hair move. He looked at her lips and bit his. His eyes were asking to touch them.

"Yes," Gwen whispered, she wanted his kiss more than anything that day. He leaned in and their two mouths came together. It was their first kiss, but not the last.

Gwen opened her eyes again and sighed. The very thought of the kiss made her feel warm and comfortable. But her husband had just entered and she knew such thoughts were wrong and so were some actions….

She turned to her spouse. "Arthur, how was training?"

"Not good, Guinevere," Arthur pouted. He was sweaty and tired. "They are horrid."

Gwen frowned and sat next to him at the table. "I'm sure that you will succeed. Most of these knights are still in youth when it comes to swordplay. When my father's military comes envision how much mightier Camelot will be. When this beast comes, the soldiers will look up to you. Don't say they are horrid."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have all that weight on my shoulders. These men are hard to train all by myself." Arthur smiled weakly at her.

"If it eases you, Sire, I know an excellent swordsman. I'm sure he would be willing to give a hand with teaching the knights while he sojourns." Gwen told him with a shrug. "He goes by the name of Sir Lancelot."

"Oh? Maybe I could talk with him," Arthur nodded as Gwen smiled.

* * *

><p>Elyan abd Lancelot along with knights from her birthplace entered the feast hall<p>

"Prince Elyan," Uther nodded at Gwen's brother.

"Uther," Elyan offered his hand and Uther shook it.

Gwen smiled at her brother and Elyan smioed back to break the seriousness of everything. Lancelot caught Gwen's eyes quickly and they just stared at each other feeling mixed emotions.

''Thank you for coming, we need all the help we can get.''

Elyan huffed and looked around the hall. ''I will not see my sister dead. Especially in her youth.''

Gwen wanted to laugh. She was ninteen, but Elyan always made her sound like she was ten. It wasn't that he said youth, but it was the way he said it. Gwen wanted to remind him they were only three years apart and that she was married.

''I understand,'' Uther said firmly. ''Let the feast begin! To welcome my friends!''

Hours pasted and meals were eaten. Gwen kept trying to speak to her husband and her brother, but Lancelot had been distracting her with his misery from across the room. Music began and Gwen slowly stood you and walked over to her beloved knight.

''Shall we dance?'' Gwen asked softly with a warm smile. She wished he was noble or she was a peasent. None of this would have happened if she was born of servant blood. She wouldn't even be able to marry Arthur. Servants and nobles don't fall in love.

''If that is what you wish,'' Lancelot grinned at her and got up. He offered his arm and she took it so she could be lead to the dance floor.

Arthur watched them dance from his seat and he took a giant swig of wine. He wanted to get drunk so he wouldn't have to remember how 'friendly' Gwen was with this knight. They were smiling and staring at each other. Arthur was horrid at lip reading, but he knew they were flirting. Gwen's smirk confirmed it as did the body language

Uther noticed the attraction between Lancelot and Gwen too. He didn't like it. ''Prince Elyan, what is the nature of the relationship between Guinevere and your….knight?''

Elyan glanced over at his sister. He knew for quite sometime that they were courting. She must have been seventeen when Elyan caught her snogging his best friend. But, Lancelot and Gwen didn't know the he knew. Elyan hoped that Lancelot and his sister were through. But, he saw love within the flirts. ''Gwen- Guinevere and my knight have been great friends since they were sixteen. I believe that their friendship is strong,'' Elyan said as he looked at the king.

Arthur snorted and Morgana looked at him. ''Jealous?'' the lady asked.

The prince of Camelot just rolled his eyes and stood to walk over to Gwen and Lancelot. He tapped on Lancelot's shoulder to make the knight turn around. ''May i please borrow my wife?''

Lancelot frowned at the word wife, but nodded. ''My Lord. My Lady,'' he bowed twice and walked away; passing Gwen a disappointed look.

Gwen pouted slightly at Lancelot. Arthur got into his dancing postion. ''My love?'' He looked at her questionable.

Gwen nodded and got back into her postion and they began waltzing. ''Darling,'' Gwen looked around. Arthur and her agreed to call each other the whole lovey dovey names in public to ease pressure of the courts. ''You look stress.''

''A monster is coming,'' Arthur said with no emotion.

''Right. I'm sorry..i didn't mean to…''

Arthur laughed loudly. ''It's okay, my love. Lets just enjoy the music.''

* * *

><p>After several attacks from the beast, Arthur became more and more stressed. He sat in his room and decided to rest. But, he couldn't. Gwen was probably out with Sire Lancelot. What did she even see in him? Was it his looks? Well Arthur thought he was attractive too. Was it because he was honourable? Arthur had honour too!<p>

''Why can't i be happily married?'' Arthur asked himself. He liked Gwen, but she only saw him as a friend. Being friendzoned wasn't exactly the best way to spend your life with someone.

Arthur looked at a small book on the table. It was a diary. Gwen's diary. Arthur bit his lip while he stared at it. He needed to know what he was up against. He couldn't read her diary, though…right? It was morally wrong. But temepation beated Arthur's repect for Gwen and he opened the first page with a quest to read all about her feelings towards Lancelot.

* * *

><p>Nimueh looked at her water and enchanted it to see Gwen talking with Lancelot as he groomed his horse. Gwen looked worried for him, but Nimueh couldn't care less. She smirked at the sight of the two. ''Oh Princess, you should never marry a Pendragon,'' Nimueh snickered and took out a vial. ''You must learn from your mistakes.''<p> 


	9. Notes From The Author

Hey thanks for your reviews and thoughts :) I love hearing from you guys. But please hear me out about the plot and the characters.

1. When Lancelot and Gwen met that night in the forest was their last night. Lancelot cared about his honour and Gwen believed in loyalty. However, at the feast Lancelot was miserable because he still loved her, like he was miserable on the show. Gwen flirted with him because she wants him to know she still has affections for him.

2. Please understand Gwen. Her father that she loved truly forced her to marry a stranger and being a noble wasn't easy. Plus, Gwen also really loved Lancelot, but she always had pressure because of her title. Gwen deep doen wants to love Arthur, but she hates the pressure of having to. She is more comfortable with Lancelot at the moment, because she doesn't feel like it's her duty to love him. And yes you may think it's puppy love because they got together at sixteen. But some high school sweethearts do stick together forever. And its not like they are Romeo and Juliet. They were together for three years. So please understand Gwen. She was forced to give up her whole world and was forced to marry a stranger.

3. Trust me when I say that Arthur has no intention of giving up ;)

4. Will Gwen end up loving Arthur? Hmmmmmm. PM me if you really need the spoiler

5. I may have implyed that Gwen and Lance slept together, but they didn't XP they just snuggled and kissed. Gwen would feel awful if she didn't save herself for the king. (Middle ages…tough people)

6. I Love ya reviewers, followers and favouriters xox


	10. I'll Fight For You

Note: You guys didn't offend me at all. I appreciate your reviews :) I just wanted to clarify with you. I'm sorry if I offended you with my notes. I'm glad you like my story and thank you for your support and opinions. Like I said, I just wanted you to understand the story from Author's POV, but your views are also important!

* * *

><p>"You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today," Uther said as he had Guinevere, Arthur and Gaius in the council chamber.<p>

"All I know is it's still out there," Arthur said hiding how proud he was.

"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now," Uther stated. These words made Gwen frown with worry and concern. How many would die? What about Elyan, Arthur and Lancelot? Gwen was shocked that she thought of Lancelot last.

"Sire, if I may," Gaius spoke up.

"Gaius?"

"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin," Gaius informed him.

Uther looked curious. "A griffin? What's in a name?"

"The griffin is a creature of magic," Gwen answered for Gaius. She only heard stories, but she never knew what they looked like.

"I don't have time for this, physician and princess," Uther told the two. Arthur glanced at his wife, he had read her diary and he regrated it. She saw Lancelot that night. He wasn't sure how he felt.

Gaius shook his head. "It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be –"

"Killed by magic," Gwen finished the sentence.

"You both are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today," Uther retorted. He would not use magic.

Arthur sighed and walked over to Gwen. "I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what they say."

"What truth?"

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it." Arthur informed his father with honesty.

"Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?" Uther asked avoiding eye contact with the princess.

Arthur nodded. "An hour. Maybe two."

"Good. We finish this tonight."

* * *

><p>Gwen walked into the armoury holding a strip of material . She ignored the other men and with the best of her ability, she overlooked Lancelot. She went up to her husband who was preparing himself. "I wanted to see you," she told him as she looked directly into his eyes. "Be careful." She tied the material around his covered arm. "Come back in one piece." She was being genuine and this wasn't just a performance to persuade Camelot that they were happy together. Arthur sensed that and he smiled at her.<p>

"I will not only fight for Camelot and the king, but I'll fight for you," he leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. "I'll always fight for you." Arthur didn't care about the thoughts of his men, but he did feel sorry for Lancelot. Arthur never really gave his heart to someone before, but he imagined that Lancelot would be hurt. However, Arthur was scarred by the diary; at least it was one night, weeks ago, before they were truly friends. That was the only thought that was keeping him calm. He had to win his wife.

Gwen chuckled as she blushed. "And live for me, please. I only ask that of you. Live for me."

Arthur shook his head and pecked her forehead. "I can't make promises that I can't keep."

"Then cross your fingers," she half joked.

Arthur laughed. "I promise that I will try to keep breathing."

Gwen nodded before she curtsied and headed to her brother. "Brother," she hugged him.

"Save me the speech, Gwennie I will do my best to keep safe," Elyan snickered at her as he hugged back.

Gwen shook her head. "If you die, I'll kill you."

"I can't die twice," Elyan rolled his eyes.

"Want to make a bet?" Gwen smirked. Elyan chuckled and pulled out of the hug.

* * *

><p>Guinevere watched happily as her brother, Lancelot and Arthur came back along with most of the soldiers. She ran down and embraced her brother. As she was in her Brother's arms she looked at Lancelot and gave him a smile to show that she was relieved with his safety. Arthur noticed this and walked away to speak to his father. But really he didn't want to be there while Gwen and Lancelot exchange looks.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen patted her brother's horse as Elyan prepared to leave with their father's army. "I'm going to miss you," she told Elyan.<p>

"And I you," he sheathed his sword before mounting the horse. "But before I leave, I must see to my brotherly duties and advise you. Be more cautious with your love life. Stop whatever you are doing with my knight. I don't wish to hurt you sister, but I will not see you dead because of puppy love. Lancelot was your first love, don't make him your last."

Gwen closed her eyes. "How long have you known?"

"I have known for too long."

* * *

><p>Nimueh poured King Thomas a drink and smiled at him. "Anything else, My Lord?"<p>

Thomas shook his head as he smiled back. He looked at the drink and frowned. How could he drink and eat while his son and daughter were endangered?

"Please drink sire," Nimueh curtsied. She was pretending to be a maidservant in order to harm what Gwen loved most, her kingdom.

Thomas nodded again and took a sip of the wine.

Nimueh curtsied and walked out of the room. In two hours the king would be dead.


	11. Heartbreaks For Everyone

Gwen sat with Arthur at their table for breakfast. It was a normal day, nothing different. Their conversation was normal, the food was normal and the weather was perfect. So naturally Gwen and Arthur were surprised as the chamber's doors opened to reveal Lancelot.

"Princess, I come with a message from your brother," Lancelot said making Gwen gape with confusion.

Arthur wasn't pleased that it was Lancelot who came back to deliver the message. Lancelot just left. "Doesn't your kingdom have a royal messenger?" Arthur asked Gwen.

"We do," Lancelot said quickly. "The prince said that it would be better if I gave the message. That a close_ friend_ should gave the message."

Gwen frowned, her confusion turned to worry. "Lance, what happened?"

Lancelot looked down to face the floor. "The king is dead."

Gwen started crying as soon as Lancelot said dead. "No!" she covered her mouth. "No!" Tears kept bursting from her eyes. She didn't believe him, but she knew he wouldn't lie to her.

Lancelot quickly ran up to hug her, but Arthur grabbed her first. Arthur embraced her warmly; he didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say. Lancelot frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Gwen shook her head. "No!"

* * *

><p>Uther had called Arthur into his chambers after receiving the news.<p>

"Father," Arthur nodded as he entered slowly. "You called."

Uther picked up a quill and dunk it in some ink. "When do you leave for the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, after lunch," the prince answered. He wanted to be with his wife, comforting her.

"I must inform you. Thomas' death was the symbol of their kingdom being under attacked. If Gwynedd falls then Guinevere will no longer have a purpose. Please son, do not get too attached to your wife."

Arthur widened his eyes. It was a little too late. "What if she becomes heavy with child? Would you still force the annulment?" Arthur questioned his father. Uther couldn't be serious. But, yet again his father clearly didn't like Gwen.

Uther frowned and started writing on a piece of parchment. "We will send her away to a nice manor in the countryside. It's a wonderful place to raise a child and no one would know."

'And she would have Lancelot with her,' Arthur thought to himself. "But we'll know. I doubt Gwynedd will fall. It has two legitimate heirs still breathing. "

"For now."

* * *

><p>Lancelot, Merlin and the married pendragons made camp after hours and hours of horse riding. The knight went with Merlin to go find firewood. It was the perfect escape from Guinevere.<p>

"He has feelings for her, doesn't he?" Lancelot asked. He knew that Merlin had magic, it was he who helped him kill the griffin. But, Lancelot nearly forgot that, because all he thought about was how much he envied Arthur. Merlin didn't need to answer, Lancelot knew the truth.

"What about you? Do you have feelings for Gwen?" Merlin questioned. That was also a question that didn't require an answer.

Lancelot sighed. Of course he had feelings for her. She was everything he wanted. She was his everything. "My feelings do not matter. I will not come between them. She has changed me forever, but some things cannot be. I am a knight and she is…out of my league."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? He loves her and...She's happy. Well you know despite her father's death," Lancelot looked back at the camp. She seemed happy and he loved her so he had to let her be happy or find the happiness they she was pretending to have. Lancelot knew she didn't love Arthur, but she was starting to like him. It hurt, but she deserved Arthur. Lancelot was just a man who swung a sword. He was never worthy of her.


	12. Letting Go

Guinevere and Lancelot sat next to each other the following morning. Arthur had gone to take a toilet break and Merlin was caring for the horses.

Gwen looked at the knight and sighed. "Thank you, for everything. It was brave of you to come while it seems my family is being targeted."

"I won't let anything happen to you," Lancelot swore. "I rather drown in my own blood." He stood up and picked up his bag. "How is Arthur treating you?"

Gwen automatically felt awkward after hearing that question. "He is kind."

"And you have feelings for him." Not a question

Gwen looked down feeling awful. She nearly hated her late father on her wedding day. But, father didn't know she loved the knight. Though, it wasn't that hard to discover. He should have known. Half of her kingdom probably knew. She wasn't ashamed of it and she never was. But, things were complex. She had to be Arthur's and with her new feelings starting she felt distant from Lancelot. Lancelot had her heart, but Arthur owned everything else. Lancelot recognised that, he knew that he shouldn't have kissed her the night that they secretly met. They were still in love and Gwen would never lose love for Lancelot. However, she had to let go and so did he.

"I won't fight it," Lancelot replied. "I won't stop you two. But, I will never stop loving you. I am not afraid to say how I feel. I could say it to the entire population of Albion. In fact, the day your father declared his arrangement with Uther, I was going to ask for your hand. Of course I didn't after I found out. I would die a hundred times over for you." He took a deep breath. "But because I love you, I have to let you be. I am nothing."

"You are everything right with this world," she said quickly. "You are brave, honourable, kind, loyal, compassionate and devoted, and one day you will find someone who can be yours. Any lady would be happy to have you. I was happy. I never knew my love could go so deep. My feelings will ever fade. I have loved you for three years, Lancelot. Three," she told him with full seriousness. "Though letting go is all I do now. I had to let go of my kingdom, my life, you and now my father! My life is letting go now!"

She rose and started to pace. They both turned silent, holding back urges.

"I suppose that our chapter over though," Gwen frowned. "And now a new page must start."

Arthur appeared a second later. "Okay, let's go." Gwen and Lancelot looked at each other when they heard those words.

"Like I haven't done that before," Gwen sighed and walked over to the horses. Arthur looked at Lancelot knowingly. The knight saw Arthur eye him and walked off.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the castle. The castle was smaller than Camelot's and the stones were grey, but it was still beautiful and Arthur felt breathless. It was decorated with sculptures of people and it seemed welcoming with heaps of warmth. Arthur didn't know why or how to explain how he saw the palace. The courtyard was covered in candles, flowers and other gifts. Some were jewellery, food and clothes. "Umm," Arthur blinked at the presents.<p>

"The funeral goes for three day. This is the first day. They present gifts to the royal family as well as the king. Tonight the candles shall be lit as the royals receive their presents. Tomorrow the body will be place in a carriage and will tour the kingdom till they get to the lake of Atavus. They burn the bodies of the royals there. The following day is a festival in Thomas' honour and of course they have the coronation the next day," Lancelot explained the tradition of royal funerals. Arthur was excited about tomorrow only because he would see the kingdom. He took the safer route, so he only knew what the castle looked like.

Arthur nodded as he understood. "What are the coronations like?"

"Like yours, but I will be the one to crown the new king. It's a symbol of peace and agreement between the heirs," Gwen answered as she looked at the castle. She felt her father in her heart, telling her that it was okay. But, Gwen still felt upset. She was now orphaned and she had to let go of another thing. She was going to miss her father. She already did.

Guards helped her dismount her horse when the four came to a halt. She smied her thank you to them, but her tears fell as soon as the castle doors opened. Elyan stood in the entrance and he looked like he had been crying.

Gwen ran to her brother and he ran to her until they both came to each other and embraced. "It's true?" she didn't have to ask, but she still couldn't fully process her father gone. The man who raised her was dead. The man who made her the way she was died.

Elyan nodded. "It's my entire fault," he whispered.

Gwen shook her head. "Only the killer is to blame," she said gently with weakness. "Your majesty."

* * *

><p>Arthur looked outside his window seeing servants and council members holding the candles as the knights raised their swords in the air. Some peasants handed Guinevere and Elyan their presents which were taken by manservants of the castle to store. Gwen looked dashing for someone who was mourning. She was able to pull off a grateful, but depressed smile that was still beautiful when she received presents. Arthur felt empathy for Gwen. She was being strong. Arthur wouldn't know how he would manage his father dying.<p>

Arthur loved how strong Gwen was, she would be making her father proud. She was kind, sweet, smart, beautiful, funny, just, caring and in every way wonderful. Arthur swore that if he opened a dictionary and turned to perfect he would she a drawing of her.

A maid entered the room. She curtsied though he had his back to her. "My lord," she said with sweetness.

Arthur turned around and nodded. "Yes."

She showed him a bracelet. It had a strange gem yet Arthur liked it. "This was bestowed for you,'' she told him and gave it to him quickly.

"Thanks."

When the maid left Arthur stared into the gem with fascination. He had never seen anything like it. But, it was striking in a manly way and very charming…..


	13. After A Long Wait Drama Returns

**Note: sorry for taking soooooo long, stuff happens**

* * *

><p>Nimueh walked through the forest at twilight. She wore a black cloak with the hood hiding her face. She stopped when she saw a feminine figure in the moonshine. She wore a blue cloak and shiny armour. "Morgause," Nimueh smiled fondly.<p>

Morgause walked up to her and hugged the fellow priestess. "Is the plan going to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, Arthur will be dead in days. Then all we have worry about his father and the prince's beloved. I also hear joyous news, the princess may have feelings for Arthur…however she loves another," Nimueh snickered wickedly. This was more than she could have ever hoped for. Guinevere's heart would become useful later when she tried to claim her husband's throne.

Morgause smirked and looked around warily. "That is brilliant! Dressing up as a maid really does give you the benefits of hearing things. Would you like me to deal with Uther?" Morgause asked.

"Yes and I believe it is time to chat with your sister. We will need her," Nimueh nodded. Her tone was serious but full of anger. She needed Uther's head.

Morgause nodded thinking about how the conversation would go. She had never met her half-sister, but she had always wanted to.

Nimueh smirked again. "I feel so sorry for the princess; she has no idea about what she has gotten into."

* * *

><p>Guinevere dressed in a long black gown with a golden tiara as her adornment. Today was the day that her father was to be burnt and all she wanted to do was cry. Servants in the courtyard watched Gwen re as she mounted her horse with the help of Sir Lancelot.<p>

"My lady," he said with a compassionate tone as he bowed his head.

"Sir Knight," she gave a sad smile to Lancelot. She turned her head to see her father's coffin be placed in a carriage. She took a deep and slow breath.

Arthur and Merlin rode their horses over to Gwen. "My love," Arthur frowned. His voice was grief-stricken. He mourned that his wife was so unfortunate.

Merlin didn't say anything, however he pouted in a way that said I'm sorry.

"My sweet husband," she said with an attempt to sound less inconsolable. ''My other half."

Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry for your lose. Nonetheless, I promise that I am here for you."

Gwen gave him a soft smile to display how indebted she was. Arthur could show that there was admiration in that smile and a hint of love. If there was a hint then that meant her high regard was turning into love as well as devotion. Arthur grinned back at that. Was it time for their marriage to actually start being a marriage more than an endless sleepover between two friends?

They finally rode off minutes later and toured her kingdom. Arthur loved Gwynedd, it was beautiful and lively. There were family's everyone and despite the grief of the loss and the clear troubles that the kingdom had because of the war, Arthur could see that people were generally happy. The kingdom was smaller than Camelot as well as poorer. Some houses were damaged from the battles. Arthur bit his lip as some of the sights. Had Camelot really triggered that? Last night he listened to the casualties of the war. So many people of Gwynedd died. Arthur understood Gwen's rudness when they first met. Not only did she have to give her whole life up, but she also had to marry the man who led armies to try to destroy her home. Arthur felt guilt enter his emotions.

When they reached the Atavus Lake, Arthur got off his horse quickly so he could be the one to help Guinevere off her horse. "My lady," he said run down her cheek and she became unable to say anything. Arthur wiped her tears and gave her a small hug. "Do you remember when you came into the armoury to deliver me your gift?"

Gwen gave him a light grin and nodded.

"There, the smile I love so dearly," he took her hand and walked her over to the minister who started to say verses as the coffin was carried over to the lake.

During the ceremony everyone became teary. But Arthur had another reason to be teary: he was tried. His face was sweating and he yawned every ten seconds. People kept giving him dark looks. Arthur felt terrible, but how could he be suddenly exhausted?

When the flames lit up to burn the body, Gwen placed her sobbing face on Arthur's chest. He held her with one arm and yawned. Gwen pulled away and glared at him angrily. Elyan blinked and took over the job of hugging Gwen.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur whispered woozily. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'll see the physician when I get back." Little did Arthur know that it was the fault of his beloved bracelet…..

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is small and I am sorry, I have been doing school work and...urrrrhhhh! I will get back into this more, I promise!<strong>


	14. Combination of Gulit And Allure

**Sorry, life has been hard lately and hectic. Please forgive me, I'm so so sorry!**

The princess scowled as she watched her husband sleep, he wouldn't wake up and that was being to anger her. He was suppose to wake up an hour ago to prepare for the festival.

Merlin walked in and frowned. "Still not up? What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but in two hours I have to leave with my brother…with or without him," Guinevere went over to her mirror and fixed up her hair. She ignored the sounds of thumps caused by Merlin as he started jumping on her bed, attempting to wake Arthur up.

Merlin mumbled something about him being always stubborn though Guinevere zoned out and kept looking at her reflection. Merlin's voice was just background sound that she couldn't focus on. Her father was dead and according to her physician, her husband was fatigued and ill from unknown causes. She accepted the diagnosis, but he had been asleep for thirteen hours and she needed him.

"Sefa!" she called for her maidservant after several minutes of silence and deep thoughts. Sefa walked in a few seconds and curtsied.

Guinevere smiled lightly at her. "You're father knew a lot about medicine, correct?"

"Yes, Milady," Sefa nodded slowly with some kind of fear showing in her eyes.

"May you look at my husband? I fear that he is ill. Merlin and I can't wake him."

Sefa nodded again and unhurriedly went up to Arthur. She examined his body till her eyes stopped at his bracelet. She gave a small gasp of shock.

Gwen turned around and raised her eyebrow. "Sefa?" Merlin slowly got of the bed and blinked.

"I'm sorry, Milady."

Guinevere walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yes," Sefa said unconvincingly. "Your husband will be all right. I must go somewhere." Sefa left before Guinevere or Merlin could protest, which caused Guinevere and Merlin to flicker with confusion.

"You're Highness," Merlin started but was interrupted by Gwen's dark glare at the formality. "I mean Gwen; I will guarantee that Arthur returns to full health. I may not know much about medication or anatomy, but I promise that Arthur will be okay."

Gwen offered him a small smile and nodded. "Merlin, you really are a great friend and servant. Thank you."

Merlin returned the smile and looked back at Arthur. "You should see your brother."

Guinevere bobbed her head and left without speaking other word. She walked up to her brother's chambers. The door was slightly open and Gwen being curious peeked. Her brother had a girl with him. She had nice black hair and pale skin. She looked quite beautiful from Gwen's angle. Elyan and the woman embraced each other tightly. Gwen gasped loudly as the embrace turned into a passionate kiss.

Hearing the gasp, Elyan pulled away and the woman jumped a bit. He walked up to the door and opened it fully. "Gwennie," he said awkwardly. He cleared his throat and rasied an eyebrow. "You were spying on me."

"NO! I was coming to see you and the door was slightly open!" his sister disputed quickly. She looked over at the girl he had been kissing. She was looking down, bright red from mortification.

Elyan cleared his throat again. "This is Princess Mithian of Nemeth, Rodor's daughter. She is here to give Nemeth's regards."

"Regards? Well they really were…friendly. Is your brother here for me or must I receive the regards from you?" Gwen gave a playful smirk that made her brother punch her lightly on the arm. "Ow,' Gwen complained in a half-hearted tone.

Mithian blushed redder. "Ummm."

"Just joking," Guinevere laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess. Even if it isn't the way I expected," she offered her hand and Mithian shook it gently before giggling.

* * *

><p>Sefa made her way to an ancient shrine that was mostly ruins. She wore a long brown colak to hide her identity if anyone were to discover her. The shrine was quiet with only a few birds sing as the forest surrounded it. She walked into the shrine to see her father bowing to an altar.<p>

"Why are you harming my mistress's husband?! She is a good woman a whohas already lost her father! Sefa yelled at the man who didn't move.

"Sefa," Ruadan muttered in reply. "Don't interrupt worship time."

"Then don't interrupt my mistress's marriage!"

Ruadan huffed and stood up. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"The phoenix eye!" his daughter screamed.

"I haven't seen one in years."

Sefa paused and looked at her father; he looked as if he was telling the truth. Sefa wasn't sure, but she was usually able to tell that he was lying straight away. "But you know where they are located, who did you tell?"

Ruadan sighed. "Nimueh," he said nearly whispering. Sefa ran her fingers through her brown hair worried and unsure of what to do. "Plus who cares if he die? Pendragons are only good for death."

* * *

><p>Guinevere walked with her brother through the kingdom with a polite smile as the festival began. She was fascinated by bards, the poets, the jugglers, the magicians and the minstrels. But, she couldn't stop thinking that her dad should've been there, with them.<p>

"How long have you and Mithan been…?" Gwen asked inquisitively.

Elyan smiled at her. "A couple of weeks. She is a lovely girl, would make a nice queen."

"Already thinking of marriage? Wow...about time you joined the Order of Connubial."

"I'm not thinking of marrying her. I just think that she would be a great queen in general. She is caring, generous, kind, passionate and smart and you should see her hunt," Elyan's smile grew. Gwen tried to widen her smile, but instead it became smaller. "Sister, I know that you are hurting. I am too. But this is not a day of tears; this is a day of laughter and grins. The whole kingdom has gathered to celebrate our father's life and the start of a new reign." Gwen nodded, keeping quiet. "Plus, father's body may be swimming in a lake, but his spirit is here, with us and he wants you to be happy because he had an amazing life, a beautiful ingenious daughter and a rather dashing…strong…attractive…"

"Being big headed is not comforting," Gwen rolled her eyes as she interrupted. Elyan laughed and pulled her into a warm hug.

Lancelot walked up to the siblings when the music became louder. Elyan pulled away and grinned at his knight. "Hello, Lancey!"

"My favourite king," Lancelot beamed back. He gave Gwen's hand a soft kiss that would signify respect to bystanders, but Elyan, Guinevere and Lancelot knew it was love that Lancelot's lips gave. "You look beautiful," he complimented her. She wore a plum dress with gold floral lacing.

She flushed lightly. "Thank you."

"May I have this dance?"

Guinevere nodded and they went over to join the dancers. After getting into position, they got into the beat and danced seamlessly together. Gwen loved dancing with Lancelot, it reminded her of all their good times together and it gave her heart a matchless sensation that she couldn't describe.

When the song finished, they slowly pulled away and took a moment to silently look into one other's eyes. Guinevere took another step back breathlessly and bit down on her lip. Another sensation she couldn't describe came to her. It felt like guilt. Guilt and allure combined. But what was she guilty for and what was she allured to?

She slowly turned around to see Arthur, he was sweaty and he looked more fatigued than ever. He was extremely ill, but he was there and he gave her a warm smile. She moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm here now. I'm here for you," he told her and with those words, Guinevere leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, different from Lancelot's and unexpected by the both of them. Their hands relocated to hold each other. After what felt like years, Guinevere finally pulled away to find a satisfied Arthur with both his eyes shut.

When he finally opened his eyes, he beamed like never before and stroked her cheek. His wife had just kissed him without being forced and he finally felt like he could be truly happy with her ruling with him. They met, they got married, they became friends and now they would start courting.


	15. Pendragons and Sorcerers

Gwen stood in the throne room that was decorated in her house colours of purple and sliver. Purple was for wealth, dignity, grandeur and pride while sliver represented intuitiveness, grace as well as sophistication. Flowers were in every corner of the room and lined up next to a rectangle runner that started from the door to the large elegant throne that her father once sat in. The flowers chosen were purple tulips.

The throne room was smaller than Camelot's like everything else in Gwynedd.

People started to fill the room, but Guinevere wasn't paying attention to them as she looked at her brother's to-be crown. Its jewels matched her dress that she had worn the day she discovered her fate to marry Arthur. The realisation of her dress started to cause memories and she gulped as they started to come to her:

Gwen lied down on her lilac queen sized bed holding back tears. How could her father request such a thing? A marriage to a complete stranger was absurd. She had dismissed her maidservant, so could have some privacy while she asked herself questions about her father's mental health.

There was a knock on the door causing Gwen to grunt in spite. But a voice from the outside made her get to her feet and open the door.

"My love," the simple whisper caused her to embrace her visitor. They hugged back slightly confused by her innovative sob. They usually could tell what was going on from her sobs, but this time was different. "What is wrong?"

"Lance, my father….I'm to be married to a Pendragon," Gwen mumbled feeling her tears fall. She took a step back to see her visitor's reaction.

Lancelot's eyes widened in shock and sorrow. He remained silently, before he came he had expected contentment not news causing such despondency. Lancelot was speechless feeling like he could never talk again.

Gwen placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't want to, I want you… just you. Lance, I love you."

Lancelot grabbed her hand and placed it near his lips as his eyes closed. After a few moments he finally kissed it.

"I won't let him do that to you. He will not get to decide your fate," he whispered softly. Lancelot caressed her hand gently as if he could break her. "Come with me... we can go to the kingdom of Mercia. We can be together. You can't marry a Pendragon."

Gwen shook her head making the memory fade. She decided to look at the people trying to forget how much she wanted to leave with Lancelot, her once champion and lover. But, unfortunately Lancelot was the first person she saw. He was standing in a firm and straight posture wearing shining armour.

She gave him a small smile and he returned it hesitantly. He was going to ask for permission to marry her that night.

Gwen looked over to the door to see Arthur enter in his own armour and wearing his Camelot cape and a plain gold crown that was more of a ring for his head. He was pale and looked like he was about to collapse there and then.

The physician had no conclusion to what was happening to the prince making Gwen struggle with staying calm. Last night she barely slept due to the fear she had that her husband would never wake up. She examined him with a frown. Why did her kingdom make him so sick? He had been ill since his second day in the kingdom. Her eyes found his bracelet, making them narrow. Arthur had been wearing that since his first night in Gwynedd. The physician stated that there was no sign of poisoning and every cure he tired failed despite the fact that he was one of the best healers in Albion. The bracelet seemed to be the only link. He had been sick since he had received it, the idea of a villager giving him a present was strange due to the remaining hate for Camelot and the Pendragons were famed for their wars with magic. It seemed possible and the gem was eccentric and gave Gwen a bad feeling.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat next to Elyan hours after the coronation for the feast. Entertainers from all over the kingdom came to perform for the new king and ladies came up to the king with one thing on their mind. Elyan was a king and he needed a queen.<p>

Gwen smiled remembering the ceremony as she talked with Elyan about his plans for the kingdom. He bowed before her, promised himself to Gwynedd and she placed a crown on his head as the people roared with joy. Their father must have been there in the crowd cheering too.

The sister of the new king turned to look at the chair that was on her right as Princess Mithian took her brother's focus. The chair was meant to be occupied by Arthur, but unfortunately he was too ill to stay and end up leaving half way through the coronation ceremony. So now some lord sat in his place. Gwen sighed as the bracelet entered her mind again.

She stood up and moved over to talk to one of the very few people she trusted. Lancelot was leaning against a wall watching the jesters. He slowly moved his eyes to look at her and bowed respectively.

"My-"

Gwen interrupted him. "No need for that Lance. Do you still have contacts in Mercia?"

"Yes….why?" he raised an eyebrow confused, but slightly excited thinking about the night when he suggested runaway.

"Edwin Muirden…the physician who came when the people were threatened by a magical illness, is he still there?" Lancelot nodded. "He hasn't tried to harm Arthur?"

"Edwin is no threat to the prince of Camelot, he stated that he only wished to harm Uther and seeing as we were at war with him he wanted to help " Lancelot stated losing his excitement.

Gwen nodded, so it wasn't Edwin who seemed to know all about these type of stuff. "Where is Alice?"

"You think it was magic," Lancelot frowned though he agreed that it was very likely. "She's in Bernicia last time I checked."

"Tomorrow we shall pay a visit."

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Morgana meets her big sister<p> 


	16. Mark of Nimueh

Gwen sat on the edge of her bed as she placed a wet cloth on her husband's pale forehead. She frowned, watching him sleep. Watching lose life started to remind her of her mother's death. Gwen was only four when Queen Anna of Gwynedd died in childbirth along with Gwen's stillborn brother that was to be named Cameliard . Elyan held his sister as they cried at the declaration of the deaths. Guinevere had been young at the time, but she remembered the death like it only happened a few seconds ago. The memory of losing her mother stayed with her forever. Elyan had told Gwen all he remembered of their mother, but he found it problematic to reminisce as he was only a few years older than her.

Gwen eyed Arthur's wrist that wore his mysterious bracelet, she dropped the cloth and reached over to take the jewellery off him. As soon as she touched it, a sharp jolt went through her arm, making her scream loudly. Someone ran in while she cried in pain.

"What is wrong?" the voice of her husband's manservant asked anxious and fearful.

The pain quickly stopped after those words and Guinevere gasped in relief. She looked down to see a strange symbol that seemed oddly familiar planted onto her wrist. A triangle was above an inverted one, both triangles missing a line and a dot was in the middle of where the triangle lines met.

Merlin widened his eyes while Gwen examined it with curiosity and a silent panic. Merlin grabbed her wrist forcefully, but gentle as he didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

"Nimueh," he whispered bitterly eyeing the symbol.

Guinevere raised an eyebrow as she heard the name, she knew that name. "Du Lac…"

"What?" Merlin asked looking up so he could see her face.

"Lancelot was raised by a woman named Nimueh after the death of his family. Nimueh du Lac," Gwen said softly, trying to figure out why Lancelot's adopted mother was attacking her husband, unless it was an attack on Camelot, but what was the purpose of doing it in Gwynedd and killing her father? Was it revenge for breaking the heart of Lancelot? Gwen doubted that as Lancelot would have begged her not to kill her father because Lancelot being who he was wouldn't wish ill on anyone related to his former lover. He still loved her and she still loved him, but she also believed that their time had come to end and Lancelot might have started to feel that as well. But did Lancelot know about the cause of Arthur's sickness? Yet again, Gwen found faults with the idea.

"Then perhaps we should talk with him," Merlin nodded taking in the information. "We do you leave?"

"Three hours."

"I'm coming," the warlock told her with a firm voice to show his protective notion. Guinevere did not bother to complain or fight back, but instead she gave a small at his bravery and brotherly affection for Arthur.

* * *

><p>Morgana walked around Camelot's city, she had been bored since Arthur left. There was no one to tease, no one to humiliate, no one who would swordfight with her, no one to talk to and no one to bond with. Morgana accidentally bumped into a blonde woman as she walked.<p>

"I'm so sorry," she apologised quickly with guilt. She gave the lady a quick glance over and immediately felt like she had met the woman before. There was something about her that reminded Morgana of her childhood before Uther became her guardian.

The woman shook her head and gave a polite smile as her brown eyes stared into Morgana's green ones. "No, milady, it was my fault."

"Have we met before?" Morgana asked, almost as a whisper.

'No, but I'm glad we have now. My name is Morgause of House Gorlois," the stranger introduced herself as, making Morgana nearly pass out because of the shock. House Gorlois? How was that even possible? Morgana was the last one of the house.

Morgause decided to be straightforward as she was running out of time. Yes, she probably shouldn't have said it so suddenly, but she need Morgana now.

"Prove it," The king's ward demanded almost rudely.

Morgause chuckled slightly, handing Morgana her armlet with the seal of Gorlois on it. "Our mother gave me this."

Morgana bit her lip as she inspected the bracelet, it was real and prepared by the finest makers. She felt like calling Morgause a thief, but she knew it was the truth in her heart. She observed Morgause confused on why she was never told about her sister. Gorlois never mentioned her having any other family beside him and her absent mother.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked as her thoughts started to linger on why Morgause was in Camelot.

"To do something I should have done eleven years ago when Gorlois died, take care of you."

* * *

><p>Next episode: Sister bonding and Gwen, Merlin and Lancelot meet Alice while Lancelot has family dramas.<p>

Note: Yeah, I know the Lancelot-Nimueh relationship is a twist and estranged from the tv show, but this is an AU and Lancelot was raised by Nimue after his father's death in some adaptations of the legend. Also, the name of the stillborn was actually a name of a kingdom Gwen was princess of in some variations.


End file.
